


III.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca acalla a base de vodka, tequila, y cualquier botella que se cruce por su camino, a la vocecita que le recuerda que sentir lo que siente por Chloe, por su mejor amiga, por otra mujer, no es normal. Y cuando es capaz de bailar con la pelirroja sin sentirse sucia; se inclina, susurra a su oído que por qué no se van a un sitio más privado, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe. Basada en la canción "Sober", de Selena Gómez (preferiblemente la cover de Cat Grace).</p>
            </blockquote>





	III.

_“You don't know how to love me when you're sober_

_When the bottle's done you pull me closer_

_And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to_

_But you don't know how to love me when you're sober.”_

La primera vez que pasa, están en una fiesta de los Trebles, celebrando la noche antes de las vacaciones de primavera.

Las Bellas, como siempre, llegan media hora más tarde, cuando la fiesta está ya en su máximo apogeo. Se cuelan una tras otra a través del agujero que hay entre los setos que separan la casa de los chicos de la suya. Aunque han hecho una pre-fiesta antes de salir, y todas van ya, si no borrachas, achispadas; se dirigen en tropel al bar tiki montado en medio del jardín para aprovisionarse con vasos rojos de plástico llenos hasta el borde del mejunje de turno.

Beca va enganchada del brazo de Chloe, ambas mejores amigas balanceándose al mismo tiempo a un lado y al otro, con las cabezas juntas mientras se ríen de algo que solo ellas entienden. Los chupitos que se tomaron en la cocina de la casa de las Bellas parecen haberles subido con extremada rapidez.

Como siempre que hay alcohol involucrado, la palpable tensión sexual que hay entre ambas amigas desde su famoso encuentro en las duchas, se intensifica. Pero esta noche es distinta. Porque llevan desde que se vistieron tonteando la una con la otra, tocándose de forma totalmente inocente – e _innecesaria –_ , lanzándose miraditas, dejando que sus ojos permanezcan fijados en ciertas partes del cuerpo de la otra que _no_ deberían admirar.

Ambas notan esta corriente eléctrica. Ambas son conscientes de que la otra también se ha dado cuenta. Ambas saben que esta noche van a llegar a un punto de no retorno. Y a ambas no podría importarle _menos_.

Están borrachas y el alcohol ahoga las vocecitas de alarma en sus cabezas. Encuentran divertida la capacidad que tienen de calentar a la otra, solo un movimiento de caderas un poco más exagerado que el otro, un poco menos de espacio entre sus cuerpos mientras bailan, un roce de labios en la oreja al decirse cosas. Así que participan activamente en el peligroso juego de ver quién se rompe antes.

Beca se bebe tres chupitos de golpe y el mundo empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Lo único firme que puede sentir es el cuerpo de Chloe restregándose contra su espalda, sus manos recorriendo sus costados y dejando tras ellas auténticas lenguas de fuego que _devoran_ la piel de la morena hasta que siente que le sobra _toda_ la ropa.

La pelirroja da un acertado empujón de caderas y lanza a la DJ por el precipicio. Beca se gira de forma repentina en el abrazo de su mejor amiga y se inclina sobre ella poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar bien su oído.

\- Ven a buscarme al baño en cinco minutos – Puntúa sus palabras con un mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja de Chloe, sonriendo cuando escucha el abrupto pico de su respiración.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a pedirlo – suspira la pelirroja.

La morena, que al fin y al cabo es la que mejor conoce la casa de los Trebles por ir allí asiduamente a ver a Jesse – estado civil: soltero, friendzoneado por Beca –, escoge el sitio que sabe con certeza que va a estar libre. De las habitaciones no está tan segura, no a estas alturas de la noche. Con paso inestable, esquiva la mayor cantidad de universitarios borrachos que se cruzan en su camino, y si no se los lleva por delante. Sinceramente, no puede pensar en otra cosa que en besar a Chloe.

Se encierra en el baño, echando el pestillo, y apoya la frente contra la puerta mientras trata de calmar el excitado temblor de sus manos. Da un brinco cuando llaman _mucho_ antes de que hayan pasado los cinco minutos, descorre el pestillo rápidamente, echándose a un lado de forma que la puerta la oculte al abrirse. Chloe entra hasta el fondo del baño, y tan pronto como suena el chasquido del pestillo, empuja a Beca contra la madera y captura sus labios. Comparten un ardiente beso, manos en nucas en busca de una mayor profundidad. Sus lenguas no tardan en empezar con una danza primitiva, mostrando sus mejores trucos, tratando de impresionar y _dominar_.

Impaciente, Beca desliza sus manos a lo largo del tentador cuerpo de su mejor amiga y le quita la camiseta. Cremosos pechos sujetos por un sujetador son descubiertos y la morena no puede evitar relamerse. Hay algo rascando el fondo de su mente, como cuando sabes que te estás olvidando de algo importante, pero eres incapaz de recordar el qué. Se encoge de hombros, expulsando cualquier rastro de preocupación de su cuerpo.

\- Eres _preciosa_ – murmura con reverencia.

Desciende sin un instante más de duda sobre el pecho izquierdo de Chloe, su otra mano tanteando en busca del broche del sujetador. Lo tira al suelo, cambiando posiciones hasta que es la espalda de su mejor amiga la que choca contra la puerta. La pelirroja gime audiblemente, y Beca murmura un “sshh” contra un erecto pezón antes de morderlo que Chloe desobedece al gemir más alto aún.

La DJ cambia tácticas. Atrapa los labios de la co-capitana en otro abrasivo beso, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Muerde, chupa y _sorbe_ cada centímetro de piel que Chloe pone a su disposición echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arrancándole más sonidos que cada vez le costaba más controlar.

Beca sigue bajando, deja una hilera de besos por una marcada clavícula, por entre pechos que suben y bajan con cada jadeante respiración. Hace una línea recta por el fibroso abdomen de Chloe, donde ve con claridad marcarse sus abdominales con cada salto de sus músculos. Sus manos siguen el recorrido contrario, ascendiendo por las largas y tonificadas piernas de la pelirroja hasta alcanzar el borde de su falda de tubo. Esta vez no tiembla al subir la falda hasta sus caderas.

Distrae a Chloe con un beso, tragándose su exclamación de sorpresa y placer cuando aparta sus bragas de encaje a un lado y masajea su clítoris con el pulgar. Recorre con sus dedos el sexo de su mejor amiga, sonríe cuando esta alza sus caderas en busca de _más._ Beca se lo da encantada.

Introduce dos dedos de golpe, y la cabeza de Chloe emite un “thud” al dejarla caer contra la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, la piel de la co-capitana está llena de sudor y respira de forma totalmente irregular. La morena a veces se preocupa porque es imposible que le esté llegando suficiente oxígeno, pero las dudas se disipan en cuanto su mejor amiga le clava las uñas en los hombros y gime por _más_.

Beca vuelve sus movimientos más bruscos y profundos. Siente las paredes de Chloe cerrarse sobre sus dedos, y sabe que está cerca. Captura su labio inferior entre los dientes y tira de él, luego vuelve a juntar sus bocas en un beso descoordinado, porque la pelirroja está perdida en un mar de placer que amenaza con tragársela.

La DJ curva sus dedos y la bola de fuego que se había creado en la parte baja del abdomen de Chloe estalla. Su cabeza vuelve a golpear la puerta del baño y nota de forma lejana que Beca ha cubierto su boca con una mano después de dejar escapar un grito. Sus músculos se contraen y se estiran sucesivamente, sus piernas flaquean y agradece tener un apoyo tras la espalda.

Poco a poco vuelve a la realidad. Abre los ojos para ver las cortinas de patos amarillos de la bañera, y luego enfoca la sonrisa de Beca, azul medianoche apenas visible tras una nube de deseo. Chloe se muerde el labio, jadeando cuando la morena chupa los dedos que han estado enterrados en su interior.

Se baja la falda y se pone la blusa otra vez de cualquier forma, sin preocuparse mucho por meterla bien o que los botones correspondan en sus agujeros.

\- Vamos a casa – ordena roncamente, recorriendo con la mirada el atractivo cuerpo de Beca y la falda escocesa que se ha puesto esa noche, sabedora de que vuelve a Chloe _loca_ –. Quiero follarte con la falda puesta.

Mitad de la fiesta es testigo de su ardiente encuentro, y la otra mitad se entera rápidamente en cuanto se corre la voz. A nadie parece sorprenderle verlas salir juntas del baño con las mejillas sonrosadas, la ropa algo descolocada y el pelo revuelto, y desaparecer tomadas de la mano tras los arbustos que separan una casa de la otra. Para ellos, estaba claro desde el principio que ambas amigas están locas la una por la otra. Chloe, desde luego, no tiene ningún problema en mostrarlo y ligar abiertamente con la morena. Y Beca… Beca suele seguirle el juego. Suele guiñar un ojo, sacudir las caderas cuando sabe que su amiga está mirando, recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelirroja con la excusa de estar bailando y llevar muchas copas encima.

Es algo que todos veían venir, de hecho, lo asombroso es que hubieran tardado _tanto_ en hacerlo.

(Claro que nadie es consciente de la batalla que libra Beca en su interior. Nadie sabe que la voz de su padre le susurra al oído que va a ir al infierno cada vez que responde al pique de Chloe. Nadie sabe que una parte de ella _anhela_ algo que la otra parte de ella califica como inmoral y antinatural.)

Muchas apuestas se cobran esa noche, solo para ser recuperadas al día siguiente cuando pasa lo (in)esperado.

Porque Beca se despierta con la resaca de su vida, la boca que parece que se ha dedicado a comer ceniza, y completamente desnuda en una cama que al principio no reconoce. Cuando por fin lo hace, y reconoce también a la pelirroja que duerme profundamente a su lado en el mismo estado de desnudez, no hace que se sienta mejor. Todo lo contrario.

(Olvidados quedan los “no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto”, los “me gustas tanto, Chlo”, los “eres preciosa”, que murmura y repite como un mantra contra la piel caliente de la pelirroja mientras sus cuerpos se curvan y empujan en los lugares correctos para hacerles ver las estrellas.)

Entra en pánico, despertando a Chloe en el proceso, y se viste como puede mientras repite una y otra vez que ha sido un error. Que estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía. Que ella no es _gay_ – y escupe la palabra con tanto asco que Chloe se ofende. Aunque ella no es gay, es pansexual. Aunque sabe que son el miedo y la negación hablando y no su mejor amiga. Reitera innumerables veces que lo siente. Y, sobre todo, que _nunca_ , _jamás_ , _en la vida_ , volverá a pasar.

Ah, gran mentira, Beca.

_Sí_ vuelve a pasar. _Por supuesto_ que vuelve a pasar. En numerosas ocasiones, de hecho.

Cada vez que van a una fiesta. Cada vez que hay alcohol de por medio.

La morena aprovecha, se emborracha hasta el punto de que no sería capaz de deletrear su nombre ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Acalla a base de vodka, tequila, y cualquier botella que se cruce por su camino, a la vocecita que le recuerda que sentir lo que siente por Chloe, por su mejor amiga, por otra _mujer_ , no es normal. Ahoga sus miedos y sus dudas.

Y cuando es capaz de bailar con la pelirroja sin sentirse sucia; se inclina, susurra a su oído que por qué no se van a un sitio más privado, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe mientras se abren paso por la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que siempre parece estar rodeándolas en situaciones como esa.

Da igual donde vayan primero, siempre acaban en la cama de Chloe. Sudorosas, doloridas en la mejor de las formas, satisfechas. Mientras el alcohol las mantiene en la punta de la llama, bien alejadas del mundo y de los problemas a los que tienen que hacer frente en su día a día, se permiten olvidar que solo son amigas y se abandonan a sus cuerpos.

Beca aprende a aprovechar al máximo esa pequeña tregua que le da el ir borracha. Porque sabe que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando haya recuperado el control y se despierte otra vez desnuda al lado de la pelirroja, caerá sobre ella el asfixiante peso de las lecciones que su padre grabó en su memoria a fuego. Sus palabras denigrantes e insultos se instalarán en su pecho e impedirán que sea capaz de respirar. Su _odio_ hará que se sienta sucia, que ponga el agua de la ducha tan caliente que prácticamente le quema la piel, que se frote con la esponja hasta casi hacerse heridas, que sus lágrimas que mezclen con el agua y sus sollozos se pierdan por el desagüe.

A pesar del sufrimiento que la mañana siguiente siempre trae consigo, Beca no deja de hacerlo. No puede parar. No _quiere_ parar. ¿Cómo va a renunciar a algo que, mientras dura, le hace sentir _tan bien_?

Así que bebe para olvidar, bebe para acallar, bebe para liberarse, bebe para _querer_.

Es suficiente para ella.

Pero no para Chloe.

Porque cada vez que se despierta totalmente desnuda en su cama, pero _sola,_ casi espera encontrarse un fajo de billetes en su mesilla como agradecimiento por una increíble noche de sexo. Así es como le hace sentir que Beca desaparezca con el primer rayo de sol sin decir palabra alguna, en completo silencio, y pase el resto del día encerrada en su habitación sin dar señales de vida.

Es Chloe la que tiene que lidiar con las miradas apenadas de las Bellas, con su ropa tirada por toda la habitación, con las sábanas revueltas y una almohada que huele a alguien que _nunca_ está ahí excepto cuando ambas están tan borrachas que no saben lo que hacen.

Debería ponerle fin.

Por lo menos eso piensa cada mañana al sentir su corazón romperse en su pecho al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con apenas un audible click tras la figura arrepentida de su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso siguen siendo mejores amigas? Es decir, sin contar con los días siguientes a que se hayan acostado en los que Beca ni _mira_ en su dirección, la relación entre ambas capitanas sigue igual. Hablan, bromean, siguen ligando un poco. Y justo cuando Chloe cree que están volviendo a ir por el buen camino, hay una fiesta y la historia se repite.

Debería ponerle fin.

Eso le dice Aubrey cuando tiene que calmar a una histérica Chloe que apenas es capaz de respirar por culpa de los sollozos que amenazan con romperla en millones de cachitos. Y la pelirroja sabe que su amiga tiene razón. Joder, ¡claro que es consciente de lo _retorcido_ de su situación! No necesita que Aubrey le taladre el oído diciéndole que _eso_ , lo que están haciendo ella y Beca, lo que llevan haciendo casi _un año_ , es tóxico. Sabe que cada noche juntas y cada amanecer solitario son veneno que se extiende poco a poco por su corazón. Sabe que de esto no puede salir nada bueno.

Ambas amigas están sufriendo lo insufrible, conformándose con migas de pan cuando podrían tener la barra entera si una tuviera suficiente coraje, y la otra no fuera tan respetuosa con los sentimientos de la morena.

Sí, debería ponerle fin. Dejar de morir de dolor con cada despertar. Pero es como una drogadicta incapaz de hacerle frente al síndrome de abstinencia. Serán migas de pan, pero al menos es _algo_. Y _algo_ , Chloe aprendió, a veces es mejor que _nada_ en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo voy a renunciar a algo que, mientras dura, me hace sentir _tan bien_? – había llorado en el teléfono.

\- No lo sé, cariño – suspiró Aubrey con notable pesar –. Pero esa chica está en el Narnia de los armarios, no tiene pinta de que vaya a salir de él próximamente. A no ser que le des un fuerte, y digo _fuerte_ – repite enfatizando la palabra al máximo –, empujón.

\- No podría hacerle algo así, Bree – susurra, desolada –. No puedo forzarla a hacer algo que _sé_ que no está _ni remotamente_ preparada para hacer.

Claro que, la buena de la película, la que hace cosas totalmente desinteresadas y está dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás; suele terminar hartándose. Una persona puede soportar un número _contado_ de veces viendo cómo juegan con su corazón, lo pisotean, lo tiran al suelo, le escupen encima y lo dejan ahí para que lo recoja y recomponga como pueda. Solo para que vuelvan a hacer lo mismo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Hay un límite. Una raya.

Puede que Beca la cruzara _meses_ antes de que Chloe por fin tomara cartas en el asunto, pero no importa, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Aunque la pelirroja no busca venganza. Lo único que quiere es confrontar a Beca de una vez. Sonsacarle la razón de su comportamiento. Quitarle la botella del alcohol de turno de un manotazo. Arrancar las puertas de su armario y llenarlo de cemento para que no pudiera volver corriendo a esconderse en él.

Solo quiere la verdad. Quiere saber si de verdad tienen una oportunidad y así seguir manteniendo la esperanza, o si Beca piensa pasarse lo que le queda de vida en su Narnia particular, porque si es así es hora de que Chloe pase página y siga adelante.

Así que la siguiente fiesta a la que las invitan, la pelirroja se encarga de informar – quizá sería más adecuado decir “amenazar de forma _muy_ creativa” – a los asistentes de que ni se les ocurra, bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia, aprovisionar a Beca con bebida. Luego se sienta en el sillón al lado de Cynthia Rose y unos chicos que jamás en su vida ha visto pero con los que entabla rápidamente conversación, haciendo tiempo hasta que la morena le sonsaque a alguien por qué parecen haber vuelto repentinamente a la Ley Seca.

\- ¡CHLOE BEALE! – la escucha bramar desde algún sitio de la planta baja de la casa de los Trebles.

Se encoge involuntariamente, y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa por haber interrumpido al chico que le estaba contando una anécdota.

\- Erm ¿no deberías ver quién te está buscando? – duda él, sus ojos escaneando la habitación.

\- Nah, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza Chloe –. Ella me encontrará a mí.

Efectivamente, justo cuando el chico termina su historia, un huracán de rizos castaños irrumpe en el círculo. Beca tiene las manos convertidas en puños y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Ojos azul medianoche _arden_ con rabia acumulada. La pelirroja sabe que es el momento, así que se excusa antes de levantarse del sillón, agradeciendo con un suave apretón en el hombro el “buena suerte” que CR musita cuando Chloe pasa junto a ella.

Largos y esbeltos dedos se cierran alrededor de su muñeca y tiran de ella a través de la gente. Chloe aprieta el paso, porque el agarre de Beca es fuerte, _bastante_ fuerte; y cuanto más tire de ella, peor. Se disculpa un par de veces cuando la morena la conduce a través de grupos de personas, llevándoselos por delante como no se apartasen de su camino con suficiente rapidez.

No tiene ni idea de a dónde la está llevando, pero le duele la muñeca de forma insoportable. Clava los talones en el césped, a medio camino entre la casa de los Trebles y la de las Bellas. Frena su avance con brusquedad, un gemido se le escapa de entre los dientes por el latigazo de dolor de su muñeca.

\- ¡Para! – exclama cuando Beca tiene intención de dar otro tirón y seguir caminando –. Me estás haciendo daño.

Al instante, la DJ la suelta como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Chloe agarra la zona dolorida con cuidado, pegándose el brazo al pecho, y le lanza una mirada furiosa a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – espeta.

\- ¿Que qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a _ti_? – escupe Beca de vuelta, dando dos pasos hacia delante y parándose a centímetros de la pelirroja –. ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme beber?

\- ¡Era una prueba! – La morena parpadea, cogida por sorpresa, y se mantiene muda. Chloe deja caer ambos brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza –.  Quería ver si eras capaz de hacer algo conmigo sin ir borracha como una cuba.

Beca bufa. Decir que está furiosa es quedarse corto. Primero impide que pueda beber para sentirse _una_ _pizca_ bien consigo misma, y ahora le reprocha que siempre esté borracha cuando se acuestan. Bueno, ¡ni que Chloe fuera una santa! Respira hondo con algo de dificultad por la rabia que se acumula en su pecho y le aplasta los pulmones, trata de calmarse. Y entonces…

\- Pero está claro que no tienes el valor necesario.

Es la gota que colma el vaso. Beca estalla, pero en vez de soltar puñetazos y patadas, en vez de gritar hasta que se quede sin voz, agarra las mejillas de la pelirroja y la atrae hacia ella. Presiona sus labios con fiereza, descargando toda ira que siente comiéndole por dentro. Es un beso furioso, lleno de dientes que muerden sin piedad, de dedos que tiran de mechones de pelo sin pensar en el daño que pueden causar, de ojos cerrados con fuerza para tratar de ignorar la realidad.

Chloe se revuelve y empuja a la DJ con fuerza en los hombros. Esta se tambalea hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio a tiempo para no caerse de culo.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa ahora? ¿No era eso lo que querías? – le grita.

\- ¡No! – responde la pelirroja en el mismo tono de voz, azul bebé brillante por las lágrimas de frustración no derramadas –. Quiero que aceptes que esta – agita una mano entre ambas como recordatorio de lo que acaba de pasar – eres tú, Beca. Y que no hay nada malo en ello.

\- Tú no lo entiendes – niega vigorosamente con la cabeza, rascándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Suelta una risa sarcástica antes de mirar a Chloe con furia –. No todos tenemos una familia perfecta.

\- Oh – Chloe se ríe con sequedad –. Mi familia está _lejos_ de ser perfecta. ¡Mírame! – extiende los brazos, señalando su entorno –, sigo _aquí_ porque me aterroriza perder a las Bellas. _Vosotras_ sois mi familia.

\- Vale, pero al menos en tu casa te aceptan. Mi padre… – su voz se rompe y no es capaz de terminar la frase. Alza la mirada hacia el cielo mientras parpadea de forma repetitiva, claramente intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus ojos.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo dejas que lo que tu padre diga o piense te influya? ¿Desde cuándo dejas que dicte tu vida?

\- No lo ves, ¿verdad? – estalla Beca de golpe. Ya no le importa llorar, ni que se le pegue el pelo a las mejillas mojadas, ni que esté a punto de confesar algo que se juró a sí misma que jamás diría en voz alta –. ¿Cómo crees que me puedo permitir Barden? ¡Porque mi padre trabaja aquí! ¡Una palabra suya y estoy _fuera_! Podría perder a las Bellas, podría perderte _a ti_.

Sus palabras son como un cubo de agua helada para Chloe. Por unos instantes, se queda completamente congelada. Ni siquiera es capaz de respirar, asfixiándose con la posibilidad de que un día Beca no estuviera allí con ella. Prefería volver a las migas de pan, porque sin la morena, jamás tendría la oportunidad de conseguir la barra entera. Y, de nuevo, Chloe sabe que a veces _algo_ es mejor que _absolutamente nada_.

Siente que todo el enfado y la frustración abandonan su cuerpo, y sus rodillas tiemblan. Teme derrumbarse al suelo en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – susurra al cabo de un largo rato de silencio. Beca alza la mirada, fijándola en desolados ojos azul bebé –. ¿Negar quién eres de verdad el resto de tu vida?

\- No – responde con voz ronca después de tanto gritar –. El plan _era_ negarlo todo hasta que fuera a L.A. y me librase de él. Pero aún quedan _dos_ años para eso y, con todo lo que ha pasado, no sé si voy a ser capaz. Me endeudaré hasta las cejas, pediré ayuda a asociaciones pro-LGTBQ, haré lo que haga falta. – Y en apenas un hilo de voz, confiesa –: Estoy cansada de huir, Chlo.

La pelirroja no se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y coge una gran bocanada de aire. Rodea el menudo y tembloroso cuerpo de Beca con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte contra ella. Deposita un beso en su frente y siente cómo toda la tensión abandona sus músculos.

\- Solo prométeme una cosa – pide Beca. _Suplica_ , grandes y desesperados ojos azul medianoche golpeando como una bola de demolición el machacado corazón de Chloe. Esta asiente, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decir –. Prométeme que serás paciente.

\- Si tú prometes algo a cambio – negocia, y la morena copia su asentimiento de forma inmediata –. Prométeme que no volverás a marcharte por las mañanas.

Finos dedos se crispan sobre el borde de la camiseta de la pelirroja, y Chloe puede ver claramente los remordimientos comiendo a Beca por dentro. Para su sorpresa, la DJ se pone un poco de puntillas y presiona sus labios juntos. Suave, breve, sellando sus promesas.

\- Nunca más – susurra antes de apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

Y Chloe piensa que puede aguantar a base de migas un poco más. Al menos hasta que Beca esté preparada para darle la barra de pan entera.


End file.
